J'Ram-Mere Casareth
"As Long as there are Lights in the world there will be shadow my Brother. I shall be there watching you grow and there to help you when needed. Just remember Teeba, you can always find me if you look hard enough.* -J'Ram, leaving Black Marsh Little knowledge about J'Ram His life has not been very easy as he has trained with his father (Seeos-Dead) since the age of 4. He was born under the sign of the Shadow, and as such was placed in the Shadow Scales (SS) and The Dark Brotherhood, there he remained. Then one day when his family was killed, except Teeba, by a Nord Merc. He then doubled his training and really went on a killing spree, taking as many contracts the Dark Brotherhood would give him. He has a temper when someone he does not know, threatens his friends. Most of the time he will hop straight to killing someone when he is in a fight. As an assassin he does not like the fight to go on too long. Information in Detail Gender: Male Height: 5' 11'' Race: Argonian Relations: * Rall, Rae, Chara, and Rusher (Friends) * Teeba-Lai Casareth (Brother) * J'Ra-Nha Casareth (Niece) * Seeos Casareth (Father) Skills: * Sneak (Master) * Destruction (Master) * Conjuration(Master) * Restoration(Master) * Illusion(Master) * Archery(Master) * Light Armor(Master) * One Handed Weapons (Expert) Known Weapons: * Summoned Sword * Summoned Bow * Summoned Battle Ax * Summoned Dagger * A Daedric Bow (His Go-To weapon) * A few Steel knives he only uses in a pickle * And His Claws/Werewolf form (before cured) Languages: Jel (Language of the Hist) and Common. Class: Assassin Likes: Being around Friends, Shooting His bow, Cooking, and casting/creating new spells. Dislikes: Threats, insults, and being followed, being a burden to those around him. Changes: * Obtained Wings * Wings became shields * Wings became resistant to magic * Wings have an 16 foot wing span (Total MAX) * Wings absorb magic on the outside of the wings, and If J'Ram does not know that spell he will learn it. * Wings take 3x damage inside the wings Hometown: Blackrose, Black Marsh Fighting Style: He waits for the enemy to make a window for him to land a strong blow, unless he is trying to protect someone. Description: Picture of Him can be found Here Soul His soul has move to the next life (J'Ra-Nha), but some of his soul was left in 3 objects so he can still come back and help his friends, when summoned as a ghost. His soul has been ripped and put back together a few times by one of his spells "Reconstruction" Which can bring him or his friends back to life if they die. Because of this it could be possible that the soul pieces could have attached to the items he held dear and close to him at all times. His soul Will slowly become a summon that only J'Ra can preform, but she has a long way to go before she can summon J'Ram. He would be a (legendary Spell (i know those don't exist)) More Information May Come Category:Character List Category:Main Characters Category:All pages